


Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

by kanaeishere



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaeishere/pseuds/kanaeishere
Summary: Основано на комиксе от sexy._.pigeon в инстаграм. Фрерард в концепте Danger Days x Bullets.Радиация в зоне 7 - новая угроза для Кайфоломов. Конец света близок.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early Sunsets Over Monroeville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579534) by [detective_kira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_kira/pseuds/detective_kira). 



_"Поздние закаты и ранние рассветы, прямо как в моих любимых фильмах."_

  
Было уже холодно и постепенно становилось темно. Но сейчас кайфоломы должны быть на чеку. В городе, в гребаном Бэттери Сити, люди были в безопасности, но здесь не Бэттери Сити.  
Это были Зоны, где угрозой всегда была радиация, но здесь не так плохо, как в Зоне 7. Как оказалось, слишком большое облучение радиацией может сделать с вами кое-что нехорошее. И вы можете бы это распространить. Теперь их стало много. Тех, кто охотиться, превращает вас и поедает живьем. Если вас укусили, вы должны застрелиться прямо сейчас - это было негласным правилом среди кайфоломов. Никакой задержки. Каждый считал, что лучше умереть, чем стать навсегда бессмертным, не принадлежащем самому себе, и подвергать риску остальных. Но несмотря на все это, они все равно рискнули.

  
Пати Пойзон всегда встречался с Фан Гоулом здесь, они были неразлучны. Они бы даже поженились, если бы бракосочетание действительно было чем-то значимым. Но сейчас они сбежали посмотреть рассвет. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как они делали это в последний раз, из-за вспышки почти все сидели в укрытии ночью, но они были сыты этим по горло. Каждый скучал по концертам, вечеринкам, рассматриванию звезд на небе... У них словно отобрали половину веселья. Но все отказывались возвращаться в город. Многие люди все еще верили, что они смогут "побить" болезнь.

  
Пойзон и Гоул всегда крепко держались за руки, пока один из них светил на дорогу к заброшенному зданию. Там были довольно маленькие двери и потрескавшиеся окна. Это укрытие выглядело ужасным для жилья, вероятно, потому что здесь никто не обитал многие годы. Джерард отпустил руку парня, и достал пачку сигарет из кармана куртки, протягивая сигарету Фрэнку прежде, чем тот попросит.

_"Убегая и прячась вместе с тобой, я не ожидал, что они поймают меня здесь."_

\- Я скучал по этому, - перед тем, как сказать это, они оба наслаждались тишиной. Слушали гул ветра, сверчков, и дыхание друг друга. Они даже не нуждались в продолжении разговора, просто в компании друг друга было достаточно утешительно. Пойзон прислонился к зданию, немного опасаясь, что оно обрушится, как карточный домик, и взял еще одну сигарету из пачки. - Как думаешь, как долго это будет продолжаться?

  
Фрэнк молчал несколько секунд, раздумывая. Он смотрел на пустыню, запрокинув голову, прежде чем затянуться снова.

  
\- Всегда, наверное. Может, мы даже никогда не узнаем. Мы можем умереть прежде, чем узнаем. 

  
\- Не говори так, - Джерард почти перебил его. Он ненавидел думать об этом. Его сознание исчезнет навсегда, но его тело будет бродить, наполовину осознавая. По его позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.

  
В попытке поднять настроение, Гоул заговорил снова, тоже прислоняясь к зданию, к одному из пыльных окон.

  
\- Знаешь, Кобра назовет нас уродами, когда узнает, что мы ушли.

  
Джерард усмехнулся, представляя, как его брат краснеет, читая лекцию о том, как важно, по крайней мере, посещать места с более чем одним человеком. И как он разозлится, когда они оба тоже станут красными от попыток сдержать смех. Они воспринимали все это серьезно, правда. Но Кобра вопил так, будто у него есть авторитет, и это выглядело смешно. Когда они оба сделали по еще одной затяжке, здание заскрипело. Пойзон выпрямился.

  
\- Я надеюсь, что это закончится, правда. Я скучаю по концертам M-G-M-K* как никто другой. И по их афтепати. Может, они возобновят когда-нибудь.

  
\- Не, огни на сцене - это лучшее. Это дерьмо просто не может быть таким же. 

  
Джерард кинул на землю бычок, затоптав его подошвой ботинка.

  
\- Они, наверное, скоро будут искать нас, мне кажется.

  
\- Нет, - осек его Фан Гоул, докуривая свою сигарету и расцепляя их руки, чтобы достать из пачки еще одну. У него есть плохая привычка - постоянно курить. - Солнце даже еще не зашло. Посмотри на это гребаное небо. Они могут подождать немного подольше.

  
Здание снова заскрипело.

  
\- Как скажешь, - передразнил красноволосый, наклоняясь к Гоулу, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку и в губы.

  
Он смотрел на Фрэнка, пока тот зажигал сигарету, одной рукой закрывая огонь от ветра, а большим пальцем другой ударял по зажигалке. Как только пламя коснулось сигареты, он уронил зажигалку. Джерард видел, как она падает, он даже заметил падающие осколки стекла. Раздался пронзительный визг. Он не знал, кто кричал.

  
Серые, гнилые руки, разбили старое окно, обвивая шею Фан Гоула и притягивая его к острой раме, словно пытаясь протащить его сквозь нее. Далее показалась голова, такая же серая, уродливая и гнилая, как руки. Зубы клацали, направляясь к Фрэнку, который пытался вырваться, пытался сделать все возможное, чтобы отделаться от этой штуки. 

  
\- Джерард!

  
Джерард слышал, как его зовут, но оставался в оцепенении. Это... это был сон. Сон, в котором он не мог думать, двигаться или еще как-то реагировать. Он смотрел на своего парня, который продолжал бороться, на его руки, находящиеся на лбу зомби, пытаясь спастись от черных зубов.

  
\- Твою мать, Джерард!

  
В этот момент Джерард вернулся к реальности и потянулся к кобуре с пистолетом. Она была пуста. Они оставили гребаные бластеры в машине. Твою мать. ТВОЮ МАТЬ. - Я... Блять, - пробормотал он. Машина была совсем рядом, если они достаточно быстро... если он будет действовать достаточно быстро, он успеет. Там были не только пистолеты, но и топор. Джерард посмотрел на машину, на Фрэнка, и снова на машину. Фрэнк, казалось, все еще понимал, что происходит с его сознанием, потому что он продолжал бороться, сдерживая зомби, и быстро закричал: "Скорее!"

  
Пойзон кивнул, поднимая клубы пыли, пока он бежал к машине и возился с ключами, которые на бегу достал из кармана. Из-за паники все казалось намного сложнее. Вставив ключ и повернув его, он покопался в бесполезном хламе, которое у них было в машине. Добравшись до топора, он оставил ключи и открытый багажник. Кто-то мог прийти и угнать эту чертову машину прямо сейчас, но это было наименьшее, что Пойзона сейчас волновало. Он побежал обратно, махая топором в такт собственным шагам. Он слышал крики Фрэнка. Его ноги могли перестать двигаться, поэтому он побежал быстрее. Фрэнку наконец удалось отбиться. Он сидел на земле, схватившись за свою шею. Джерард не обратил на это внимания, потому что сейчас он махал своим топором в сторону зомби, голова которого все еще маячила в окне. Потребовалось всего два удара, чтобы отбиться, один мимо, и затем она покатилась по земле. Он выдохнул. Может быть, это был раздраженный вздох. 

  
Он выронил топор, и упал на колени рядом с Гоулом. И тогда он заметил кровь.

  
\- Блять.

  
Это не могло произойти. Это, блять, не могло произойти. Он взял Фрэнка за руку, убирая ее от раны, чтобы посмотреть.

  
\- Блять, - повторил он. Это точно был укус. Паника снова поднялась в его груди, когда Фрэнк беспомощно посмотрел на него.

  
\- Джерард..., - начал он, но Пойзон встал на ноги, схватившись покрытыми кровью руками за волосы.

  
\- Нет, все будет хорошо... Все будет хорошо, - он повторял эти слова, даже не веря в них.

  
_"Если бы мне только хватило смелости приставить это к твоей голове."_

\- Пожалуйста, Джерард, - в десятый раз умолял Фрэнк. Ему становилось плохо. Холодно. Это просто не может закончится хорошо.

  
Джерард ходил туда-сюда. Скрипели старые половицы. Сейчас они находились внутри здания, Гоул сидел, прислонившись к стене. Они оба прятали друг от друга слезы. Конец был неизбежен.

  
\- Я не могу... Это должен сделать кто-то другой. Я не... - Он даже не мог дышать без рыданий, которые вот-вот могли вырваться наружу.

  
\- На это нет времени, - спокойно повторил Фрэнк. Он нуждался в том, чтобы сделать это прямо сейчас, иначе Джерард будет в большей опасности. Джерард даже не знал, что Фрэнка это сильно заботит. Он посмотрел на пистолет в своей руке. Фрэнк был прав. Боже, он ненавидел тот факт, что Фрэнк, блять, прав. Он также ненавидел, что Майки был прав, но он не мог заставить себя думать об этом прямо сейчас... О том, что они должны были послушаться, и не уходить вдвоем. Это была его идея, и он ненавидел себя за это.

  
\- Ладно.

  
Он наблюдал как слеза тихо падает на землю, едва не уронив своей бластер. Фрэнк поднялся, судорожно дыша. Ему было сложно сделать даже это, настолько он был слаб. Как будто укус высосал всю энергию. Его лицо было влажным, оно блестело в лучах проникающего через оконную раму лунного света. Начался дождь, а они оба даже не вспомнили о том, что видели по дороге тучи, но это казалось сейчас неуместным. Как будто небо скорбело вместе с ними.

  
\- Ладно, - он повторил это, кивая. Они оба несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, прежде чем Джерард подошел ближе к Фрэнку и поцеловал его. Это было так холодно... Словно он целовал уже не Фрэнка.

  
"И сказав, что ты любил меня, ты только больше все усложнил."

  
Он отошел на безопасное расстояние, затем проверил оружие, растягивая время как можно дольше. Он глубоко вздохнул, и прицелился на Фрэнка. На единственного в мире человека, которого он любил. _Как сорвать пластырь_ , подумал он.

  
Джерард сжал руку, но не нажал на курок. У него было ощущение, что он еще многого не сказал. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Фрэнк заговорил первым.

  
\- Я люблю тебя.

  
Пойзон сглотнул, единожды кивая.

  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

  
_"Но эти слова уже ничего не изменят, как и твой труп"_

Джерарду потребовалось много времени, чтобы осознать, что произошло. Он оцепенел, и рыдания закончились. Вяло держа своего безжизненного парня в руках, он мягко напевал песню, слушая, как дождь стучит по ржавой жестяной крыше.

  
_"Но разве кто-нибудь заметил, что в кровати труп."_

**Author's Note:**

> *The Mad Gear and Missile Kid


End file.
